The power of magic
by fibbermegee
Summary: Setting at the swings, on the biggest day of their lives, one answer would change who they would become. Castle held his breath, watching Beckett's eyes for any clue that she had come up with an answer. (my 3rd view-of 6x1)


**Here is another 6x1 starter...I couldn't help but write these down. I had some many ideas.**

**Title: The power of magic**  
**5/25/13**  
**by fibbermegee**

Setting at the swings, on the biggest day of their lives, one answer would change who they would become. Castle held his breath, watching Beckett's eyes for any clue that she had come up with an answer, he was nervous. what if this wasn't the right time, what if this wasn't the right place. Not the right place he thought. Of course it was. This was their swing set, the swing set that gave him hope after they had one of their fights. _Something that I don't want to have anymore. But does she feel the same way about me or am I once again making a fool out of myself. I can't tell._ He sighed.

_answer him already, how long are you going to make him wait. I'm... _  
_you're staling and that's not a good thing. You can't run this time._ Beckett blinks.

Before she could answer him, her phone rings. Annoyed Castle looks away. "Beckett here." She answers on the second ring.

"It's Gates," she said, doubting Castle even heard her. "Now, but sir can't this wait?" She glances over at Castle, not wanting to leave him hanging without some short of answer. Seeing the look on her face told him everything he needed to know without asking. "Kate, you don't need to answer me right this moment," He gets up and sits in the swing.

"Take this," he takes her hand and places the ring on her finger. "When you are ready with an answer let me know." He stands, "Now go see what Gates wants." He walks away.

"Castle...Rick I..."

"You know where I'll be."

"I..."

"Like I said I'm not going anywhere."

She didn't want to leave but knew that if she didn't Gates would be here and then that would be worse. In her car she took off the ring._ Katie stop running,_ her father's voice rang through her mind. _He's made it clear and now it's up to me, why did he...why couldn't I just..._ She opens her glove compartment, finds what she is looking for and slides the ring on the chain._ This will help me remember... Katie he loves you and you know you love him. follow your heart. her mom said._ She arrives at the precinct moments later, dreading what Gates wanted to talk to her about. _What do I tell her. I just can't._

The boys were happy to see her.

"Yo, why does Gates want to talk to you." Espo calls as she walks up to her desk, to drop of her jacket.

"I don't know," Beckett sighs, she has yet to tell them about the job offer or what happened between her and Castle, what did just happen she was still prepossessing the whole thing. She was mad that she was interrupted but what could she do.

Gates looks up and sees that she has arrived, waving her into her office.

"Where's Castle," Ryan asked.

"He has something to take care of." she answered knowing that that might be lie. She really didn't know what Castle was up to. She was already drawn back into lying to them. _Am I ever gonna learn?_ she asked herself as she entered Gate's office.

"Shut the door and have a seat," Beckett sighs knowing that... that when someone told her to take a seat it was not anything good. "We need to talk about..." but before she could finish, Gate's phone on her desk rings. She puts her figure up for Beckett to wait a minute before she finishes her sentence.

"Gate's here..." a pause, "Yes, I have my best people on it sir." a pause, "That's correct. They will be there in a few minutes, thank you sir."

Gates hangs up the phone and glances at Beckett who to her looked like she wasn't paying attention. "There was a body drop over in midtown,"

"Yeah," _that was out of her character, it's like she doesn't care anymore. I think that the job offer is weighing on her, in more ways then one. It seems that maybe it was wrong to to recommend her for it but I..._

"They have asks for us."

"But why us? Who's body is it?" Beckett answered her a little better this time. All that was on her mind right now was how she left things once again with Castle, I just hope that I'm not to late. He has waited 5 years for you, he will wait again. But for how long I can not say. Her therapist voice entered her head.

"Not sure, just that the mayor wants my team on this one. So take the boys... We will talk later."

Ryan and Espo stood watching Beckett and Gates from the window.

"What could they be talking about in there?" Ryan leans closer to the window trying to see if he could hear or see any clues. "Seeing that Castle's not around. I'm wondering,"

"Don't go there bro, I know that he's made mistakes but,"

"You miss him don't you." Espo just stared at Ryan. "I do, I mean..." his voice trailed off as Beckett opened the door.

"Let's go!" she yelled.

"Go where?" Ryan asks, following her.

"We have a murder to solve."

At the scene Lanie crouched besides body of a man and woman side by side.

"So what do we got Lanie," Lanie looks up to see her friend starting to crouch down next to the woman's body.

"Two victims, both shot, close to the heart. Looks to be with the same gun, may even be the same bullet but I'll have to wait til I get them to to morgue to know more."

"Any ID's?"

"Alex Abbey an attorney and John Rex court reporter's, son. The father's over there." Lanie pointed to a man who had his hand over his face. Lanie saw the new necklace that Beckett was wearing. _When did she get a new piece of jewelry._ Then she saw the ring that was attached to the bottom when Beckett moved to her left. _A new ring. I don't and where's Castle. No way, she didn't._

"Where's Castle?" Lanie blurted out.

"He's busy." Beckett calls getting up from her position, after looking at the bodies. "_busy my ass_," Lanie said under here breath. _Something_, glancing at Beckett Lanie got suspicious of her friend. _What is going on? A sister knows when something isn't right. Something is definitely going on with her._

Beckett stood there for a few seconds,_ What's she staring at? _The bodies, why did this people look familiar to Beckett. Beckett shook her head.

The bodies where dressed like they just came out of a party of some short. The man dressed in a two piece black suite with a bow tie while the woman dressed in a red sparkled strapless gown. _That looks_ Beckett shook the thought. I_'m just imagining things_. Beckett went over to Mike Rex, John's father.

Lanie walks up to Ryan and Espo.

"Spill,"

"On what?" Ryan sounded confused.

"Why is Beckett acting..."

"We don't know, she's been different since her meeting with Gates but that was earlier." Espo answers.

"And don't forget about Castle." Laine added. _So she did tell him and what he... Lanie thought. just walked away or the ring. could it be?_ A smile crept across her face_._

"You know something Lanie, tell us...We deserve to know."

"All I'm going to say is look at her new ring and make up your own minds." and with the Lanie left them standing there thinking about that one. They looked at each other then at Beckett as she came towards them.

"Why all the confusion."

"Oh, nothing." Ryan was the first to answer her.

"Ryan, you and Espo go canvas the neighbors, see what they know about our victims. I'll follow Lanie to the morgue." Beckett orders and the starts to walk away.

"Mom's defiantly back." Ryan comments.

"Yeah barking orders at us, it's good to have her back bro."

"I can still hear you, now go!" Beckett yells at them.

"We're on it."

**Castle's loft:**

Castle enters his loft to find that his mother and Alexis are still there eating out of take-out containers.

"What do I owe the pleasure." Castle walked into his kitchen.

"Richard, good you're home."

"And why are you," He looked mostly at Martha but then to Alexis. "I thought you two were at the airport."

"Alexis dear," she put her hands around her granddaughter. "Her trip was canceled."

"What, no trip? After all that we...I did..."

"Yeah," Alexis got up from her chair at the bar and was walking away.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up." He told the two of them what happened at the park on the swings and that he proposed to Kate. He lowered his head.

"Oh, no and she rejected you..." Martha said, seeing her son's reactions.

"Not exactly," he looks up.

"That's great," his daughter hugs him.

"Well, I'm hopeful."

"She didn't give you an answer? How?"

"She got called into Gates' office before she had a chance."

"Oh son," Martha patted the seat next to her. " You must be..." what she really wanted to say to her son was 'you let her walk away.'

"I'm..." he walks around to the fridge, no wanting to hear one of his mother's talks. "I'm hungry."

In the interrogation room Beckett sat next to Espo as the suspect confessed everything about how she killed the lovers out of rage.

"I was mad, after he dumped me for that, that lawyer who was twice his age, I followed them and killed them."

"Why though?" Espo asks.

"Cause it was not natural for an older woman to date someone who is..."

"Oh," Beckett just sat there quietly. Espo glances his eyes at her without turning his face. _What is going on with her...something happened, I suspect something not so good._

"I was doing society a favor." The woman continues.

"Get up and place your hand behind you back. You're under a rest of the murders of Alex Abbey and John Rex." The woman did so. Beckett handcuffed the woman. "Was it worth it?" Beckett added.

"It sure was."

"Get her out of here." Espo took the woman by the arm and lead her out of the room.

Beckett walks to her desk, taking out her phone. "Dad, can we meet." a pause. "that would be great."

"Don't asks," she shot "a death" stare at Ryan and Espo when they walked up to see if everything was alright.

"O-kay." Espo said and shrugged his shoulders at Ryan.

**Later on:**

Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Gates and Beckett show up at Castle's loft unexpectedly. Beckett knocks on the door.

"Expecting company dear," Martha calls from the couch where she's going through a magazine.

"No are you?" Castle gets up from his desk thinking that Beckett has blown him off for the evening.

He opens the door shocked to see all his friends standing there. "Beckett!" Castle says, as Martha came up to the door. "What are you guys going here, did I throw a party that I forgot about?" Castle questions still not understanding why they were all there.

"Yeah, you did. A..." Beckett starts but was cut off.

"And what party would that be?" Castle raised his eyebrows.

Beckett leans in and whispers, "You know."

Smiling he answers, "You're right I did forget come on in." He winks at Beckett.

Beckett walks to the kitchen area out of view from the others, she slips the ring back into Castle's pocket. "I want you to do the honors."

"What's she talking about dad?" Alexis asks. Castle now feels his pocket.

"I know." He takes her by the hand and leads her to the den area. "I have something to say," he gets down on one knee, held on to Beckett's hand, and held up the ring. "Katherine Houghton Beckett will you do the honors of marrying me?"

Everyone in the room gasp, "Yes, Rick, yes I will." everyone still in shock claps.

Lanie walks up with tears in her eyes, "That was..."

"Perfect, yes it was." Beckett answered. and winked as she kissed Castle on the lips.

the end...


End file.
